Arguments
by ElmerFudFry95
Summary: Basically this will be filled with a bunch of stories about Danny and Jamie and their arguments. Most will be one shots others will be two-shots. I'll let you know.
1. Chapter 1

**_Enjoy:)_**

Jamie walked away as Danny said another curse under his breath. It had been another long day for both Reagan brothers and they thought that the best way to end the day was to get together for a drink, but it hadn't gone as well as they had hoped that it would. Danny's buttons had been pushed to the limit this past week. He'd been working a case that ended up falling through which made him angry, annoyed, and pretty much every unpleasant emotion that a person could feel. Jamie had already taken head of what kind of mood that his brother was in so he tried to avoid certain conversations all around, but that didn't work, at least not the way that he had planned it would.

They had left the bar and was getting ready to go their separate ways when a detective from Danny's precinct showed up and made a snobby comment about Danny's case and how he didn't catch the suspect because of lack of evidence needed to connect the guy to the crime.

"Hey, Reagan, nice job on the case you were workin." Detective Samuel Radcliffe had never been a very good person to have to work with. He's cocky, selfish, arrogant, guy who thinks that his own crap doesn't stink. He's a real hot head too which is another reason Danny nor Radcliffe have never gotten along, and right now they definitely wouldn't be sharing any kind words.

"To hell with you Radcliffe." Danny said gruffly as he continued you walking.

"No, really." He paused. "I couldn't have done it better myself. Oh, wait, yeah I could've." Radcliffe started snickering.

"You trying to piss me off?" Danny said as he turned and started walking towards him with an angry scowl on his face.

"I'm just stating the facts."

"Hey, it's not his fault that the case fell through." Jamie said stepping up beside his brother, defending him with honor.

"Aw, little brother to the rescue, how sweet. Maybe if your brother here would have obtained some real evidence then the murderer wouldn't have gotten away." Radcliffe said to Jamie as he looked Danny in the eyes. This guy was asking for a butt whooping.

"Radcliffe, I suggest you shut the hell up!" Danny started raising his voice as he pointed a finger towards the detectives face. When Radcliffe started to chuckle Danny went to tackle him but Jamie intervened before he could. Radcliffe kept laughing as he walked away.

Jamie was still holding Danny back once Radcliffe was inside the bar. He didn't want to take the chance of Danny going after the nuisance of a man and getting himself in trouble, trouble that could ruin Danny's career.

"Get off me!" Danny hissed at Jamie who was only trying to help him. Jamie let go after a moment or two to make sure that his brother wasn't going act on his hot headed temper. "I said get the hell off me! Danny snapped at his kid brother not thinking about the argument that he knew would ensue.

"I'm just trying to make sure that you don't get a lawsuit on your hands!" Jamie didn't take too kindly of receiving his brother's wrath. "He might not be on duty but that doesn't mean he won't try to sue you for kicking his ass."

"I can handle myself, Harvard." Danny hissed at Jamie in pure anger. The statement hurt Jamie. All he had done was help Danny and now his brotherly, kind, thoughtful act was being used to criticize him.

"Danny, what is your problem? I was only helping." Jamie had softened his tone of voice. He didn't want to argue with his brother.

"My problem is that I don't need your help, Jamie." Danny's tone of voice hadn't changed for the better.

"Well too bad, Danny. That's what brothers do." Jamie said as what Danny had said sunk in, grabbing at his heart.

"Well don't because I don't want your help. Got it?" Danny's scowled as he said it.

"You would if it was Joe." Jamie said in a whisper but Danny heard it."I'll never understand what I have ever done so wrong to make you not ever want my help, Danny. I don't know how to fix it. I don't…I just…don't know. Maybe it's because I don't care anymore." Jamie paused and put his head down. "No, I do care and it's because I care that I'll always want to help you. I'm not your older brother, but I am your brother so no matter how much you don't want my help I will always be there to fulfill my duties as your brother. I may have went to Harvard for law school but I am a cop. I've been a cop for almost a year and a half now. I'm no longer a rookie and yet you treat me as if I have zero experience. You treat me like I don't belong on the force but I do. When are you going to stop hounding me all of the time? When are you going to start treating me like I'm needed and wanted? I just don't know what you want from me anymore Danny. I'm close to giving up on even trying to build a better relationship with you because every time we start to mend our relationship something happens and we're back to square one. Goodnight Danny." The young Reagan pushed past his brother and started walking away before Danny could hurt him any further.

"Where you goin?" Danny hollered after his kid brother who kept walking away from him.

"Somewhere I belong." Was all Jamie said to his brother as he turned to face him, but continued walking backwards. He turned to face the direction he was heading to be met with pain. A man, standing about six feet tall and muscular, had come out of nowhere and landed a solid, giant, fist into Jamie's jaw.

Jamie stumbled sideways towards the wall as he held the side of his face. Before he could recover he felt a strong, unwelcoming arm wrap around his chest and neck. He felt at a loss for air as the assailant's grip tightened. Jamie tried to wiggle himself free and tried fighting back, but his attempts failed when the man's other arm wrapped around his waist tightly and painfully. Jamie heard his name being yelled as he was pulled into the darkness between two buildings, a pathway that was too small to be an alley but was set up just like one. He heard the man say something about revenge and called him baby Reagan. Great another criminal with a personal vendetta against his family and he was the target.

Jamie sucked in a deep breath as the man let go of him, but through him into the wall causing him to hit his head, and hard. He felt as blood trickled down his forehead and down the side of his face. He could feel the cut just outside of his hairline. Before he could get his blurred vision to clear he felt a set of hands grab him by his shirt and heave him upwards against the wall. His feet wouldn't reach the ground other than the tips of his shoes.

"This is nothing personal against you, just your brother." Said the mystery man who the landed another Punch in the same part of his jaw that had been hit last time.

This time he tasted blood. The guy hit him again, this time in the stomach and let Jamie drop. He fell and hit the ground hard. He was trying to stand when a heavy boot was slammed into his stomach. Jamie thought that he was going to be sick as he continued to gasp for air. He felt the crack as he was kicked again, this time with more force. He felt his strength leaving him and felt the world turning. He was once again picked up and thrown against the wall his head taking most of the force, but this time there was a hand wrapped firmly around his throat. He tried to fight to get free as his lungs screamed for oxygen but his efforts caused the hand to squeeze tighter and the other hand to land a painful punch in his stomach. All of a sudden he fell to the ground with a thud. He didn't have the strength to move, he couldn't even manage the task of opening his eyes. He felt like he was swimming, he felt nauseous, his abdomen was on fire, and his head throbbed something fierce. He heard a scuffle and then he felt another set of hands. One of the hands started tapping his face, repeatedly. He heard a muffled voice and he felt a hand pushing back his hair revealing the cut. He felt a welcoming presence, a presence that he had walked away from. A presence that had once been enraged but now felt comforting, it was a presence that had Danny written all over it.

 _ **A/N: There will be another chapter to this story.**_

 _ **Basically whenever i get plot bunnies I'm going to write it and update it. Just so I can finish my other stories that I have updated in awhile but I'm working on it. :)**_

 _ **Don't forget to review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello, everyone! I know it has been awhile since I updated this and for that I am sorry. I forgot that I hadn't posted part two and my computer that it was written on broke so I had to rewrite it. The original was way better but I done the best I could, considering the time gap. Also please forgive any medical mistakes and what not. I wrote this on my phone and as always my stories aren't beta'd so if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes that is why. Please enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **A is for Arguments Part 2**_

Danny sat in the plastic chair with Frank, Henry, and Erin waiting for an update on Jamie. He kept reliving the last conversation that they had which in reality was an argument that Danny had caused. Jamie was only trying to help, but Danny being Danny, was too stubborn to accept the kind gesture.

He knew that if it hadn't been for Jamie that he'd be in handcuffs right now but in the moment he hadn't cared. Sure, Radcliffe had pissed him off by his comments but Danny was more upset about the fact that he was being belittled in from of his baby brother. Danny didn't care what was said to him but when it comes to his family his temper can sometimes spiral out of control. Now, Jamie was in the hospital, and it was his fault. If he hadn't lost his temper and took his anger out on Jamie, then this would have never happened.

Danny put his head in his hands as the memory from the incident that had happened recently replayed for the thousandth time in his mind. The argument, the hurt look in his brother's eyes, the man attacking Jamie, finding his brother unconscious and bloody on the pavement; Danny felt a wave of nausea crash around in his stomach.

Danny felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. He didn't have to look to know who it was, but he looked anyway. His eyes met Erin's and he felt the comfort radiating from her. A small smile that she let show helped the nausea to fade and Danny was able to let out a sigh that helped relieve some of the stress.

Silence remained in the room. The ticking of the clock was loud and clear. It was as if it mocked the four of them trying to get them to writhe in their seats from anxiousness and worry. A half an hour passed when a man in a white uniform entered the waiting room.

"Family of Jamie Reagan?" The tall, gray haired man asked as he lifted his eyes from the chart that was in his hands.

The four of them stood, but Frank took the lead of the group and spoke first. "I'm his father."

"Commissioner, I am Doctor Lerman and I have been treating your son. Jamie has taken quite the beating. We ran a MRI and CT upon the diagnosis of his concussion to rule out any further injuries of the brain. The results were negative for any swelling or other injuries. The bruising to his abdomen indicated that his ribs may have been broken so we ran an x-ray. There are no breaks or fractures, but he will be sore from the deep bruises." The doctor paused and looked at the family that stood before him before continuing. "There is bruising around his throat and we ran tests to make sure that there hadn't been other damage done. All is clear but he will be on a liquid diet for a few days, then he can add in soft foods, then solids. Overall, Jamie is going to be really sore and will need a week or two to fully recover. Jamie is lucky that his injuries weren't more severe." Dr. Lerman finished his report. "Any questions?"

"When can we see him?" Frank asked immediately.

"I will take you to him." Dr. Lerman turned and walked towards the doors.

The four of them followed the doctor quietly. As the doctor came to a stop he turned and faced them. "The nurse that is taking care of Jamie will be in with discharge papers here soon. If you have any further questions let Lilly know and she will contact me. I hope you have a good rest of the evening." Dr. Lerman gave them all a smile before walking off.

Frank was the first to enter the room followed by Henry, Erin, and Danny. As their eyes fell upon Jamie they felt the heavy brick that seemed to fall into the pits of their stomachs. Jamie lay in the hospital bed covered in bruises. His throat had a hand print of purple hues that wrapped around which caused Frank to simmer with anger. The dark blue and black hues with a tint of purple added to the cuts and stitches on Jamie's face and forehead made Henry want to shoot the s.o.b that had hurt his grandson. Erin felt her eyes burning from the tears that were trying to escape. It took every ounce of energy in her to not run over to Jamie and wrap her arms around him but she didn't want to cause him any harm. Danny had his eyes glued to the floor. He tried to raise them to look at his baby brother but he couldn't manage to find the strength to do the simple task.

A small, dry, whisper brought Danny's up and onto his brother. Jamie looked at him and everyone one else. "Hey, why the dreary faces?"

The four of them found it hard to not let a small smile form. Frank walked up to his son and rested his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "How you feeling, son?"

"Like I got hit by a car." Jamie's voice cracked and it sounded like he was going through puberty.

Henry was next to him within seconds with some water. Jamie accepted the cool liquid and drank it with gratefully.

"What happened?" This time Jamie sounded more like himself other than the hoarseness.  
"You were attacked by a man of the name Jackson Wertman." Danny spoke. "He had gone to jail for assault, theft, and rape when I had first became a detective." Danny fell silent.

"That makes sense." Jamie whispered.

"How was he back on the streets?" Henry asked irritated.

"He was released early on good behavior. He had passed his psych evaluation twice in a row. When he went to jail he had the possibility of parole, apparently he got it." Erin spoke up.

Before anyone else could say anything a knock was hear on the outside of the room. A woman with brown hair walked in with papers in her hand. "I have Mr. Reagan's discharge papers." The woman they all knew was Lilly, the nurse Dr. Lerman had told them about.

"Please, call me Jamie." A hoarse voice said as the younger woman looked at him.

"Jamie, due to your condition I'll need not only your signature but your emergency contacts as well." Lilly smiled.

"That would be me." Frank said as he looked at her.

"I'll need you to sign here." Lilly pulled out her pen and marked an X on the signature line. She handed her pen and the papers to Frank. After he signed she marked another line and handed the clipboard to Jamie. "And I will need you to sign here."

Jamie took the clipboard and pen. He gently and neatly wrote his name then handed back the pen and clipboard. "Thank you, Mrs..." He was cut off.

"Miss, not Mrs. I'm not married, besides call me Lilly." She smiled as she took the clipboard and pen. Jamie smiled too.

As the Lilly left Jamie looked up and found his family staring at him, their smiles bright with smiles.

"What?" Jamie asked clueless.

"Even after having the crap beat of him and ending up in the hospital he can still woo women." Danny said annoyed. Frank, Henry, and Erin started laughing. Jamie tried to smile from the hilarity but instead he winced in pain.

"Danny, don't make me laugh it hurts!" Jamie pleaded. "Besides, I can't help I'm better looking."

Danny looked at his brother with half squinted eyes. "Says the single one."

The two of them started their brotherly bickering. Usually, Erin would have just rolled her eyes and walked away but she couldn't resist the urge to jump into the play fight. Frank and Henry stood on opposite sides of the room and listened to a sound that they hadn't heard since the three of them were kids.

\- End-

 _ **A/N: So, how'd I do? Reviews and feedback is appreciated.**_

 _ **Next update will be up really soon, I'm on a Blue Bloods binge.**_

 _ **Title: B is for Break-Ins and Brotherly Bonding.**_

 _ **Until Then,**_

 _ **Elmerfudfry**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Welcome back! I told you that I'd have a new installment here soon. Please forgive me for any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, etc. As always, it hasn't been beta'd and I fix as much as I can. Also, if any of the time gaps with age, etc, are wrong then please ignore it for the sake of the story. It's not going to be perfect. I am very rusty with this fandom.**_

 _ **On we go!**_

 _ **Title: Break-Ins and Brotherly Bonding**_

Seventeen year old Jamie rode in the car with his mom to the airport. Danny was coming home on leave from the military. It had been months since he had seen or heard from his older brother and it made him nervous to be picking him up. Danny and Jamie hadn't had the best relationship, mainly due to the age gap between the two of them. Growing up Jamie and Danny would always fight over the smallest things. Jamie never knew what to do to earn his brother's respect so after awhile, he stopped trying. Him and Joe became close, they always had been. Joe would protect Jamie every chance that he could. Danny on the other hand wouldn't. Instead he would pick fights with him so most of the time when Joe was protecting him it was from Danny.

Jamie grew used to being tormented by his oldest brother. He remembered the last time Danny was home. Jamie and Danny were asked to go pick up a few groceries for their Sunday dinner. On the way there they got into an argument and Danny made him feel like an idiot and like he wasn't wanted by his brother, which was normal during one of their fights. Jamie wouldn't let the hurtful words bug him because he knew after a while Danny would calm down and be happy again, but it never happened. Danny continued being angry with Jamie and when Jamie tried to say goodbye to him when he had to return to base, Danny ignored him.

Now, all Jamie could think about was how angry Danny was going to be that he was going to be there with their mom to pick him up. Jamie had tried getting out of it, tried getting Joe to go, maybe even Erin, but both of his siblings were busy with other things such as college or work. Jamie could feel his hands getting sweaty from his nerves and he could feel how his stomach was being weighed down with nausea. As his mom pulled into the parking lot he felt like his breakfast from earlier in the day was going to come out the way it went in. His mom looked at him and smiled.

"Jamie, everything is going to be okay. Danny will be happy to see you." Her voice was soothing but she hadn't convinced him otherwise. Jamie nodded his head and the two of them exited the car. Walking towards the entrance of the airport Jamie kept thinking that he should have just waited in the car. Once he and his mom were inside the building he knew that it was too late to turn back. Instead he stood with his mom waiting for Danny's arrival, which made his nerves sky rocket.

It felt as if hours had passed when the flight arrived, but it had only been thirty minutes. Jamie kept his gaze on the floor not wanting to see the look on his brother's face when he saw that he had come along. He kept shifting his weight from one leg to another and before he knew it Fanny was walking up to them. He heard him say something about how scrawny he looked as Danny ruffled his hair roughly with his hand. Jamie remained silent as Danny and their mom hugged and started talking. Jamie walked behind his mom and brother as they made their way out to the car.

Jamie carried his brother's luggage carefully so he wouldn't get in trouble for messing anything up. He kept to himself as the three of them rode in the vehicle. Danny and his mom talked the entire way home. Jamie stared out the window anxiously waiting for them to arrive so he could hide in his room. He already had an excuse in mind, he had homework to do, which wasn't a lie because he did. He had a book report he had to work on and calculus homework to do. Granted it was Friday and nothing that had been assigned was due until Tuesday but he knew getting a head start on the report and math homework was a good idea, especially if he was planning on getting into Harvard.

That was the other thing that was worrying him. All of the men in his family joined the police academy. Danny had made it through the academy and served five years with the NYPD he had decided to join the Marines. Jamie on the other hand was going to be a lawyer. His mom had made comments on how relieving it would be to not have all of her son's in the line of duty.

Since Jamie had made his decision he had been working his hardest in school to make sure his GPA was the best it could be. Now that Danny was home he'd be hearing that Jamie wasn't joining the family business and he knew that would only make Danny dislike him even more. The odd one out. Jamie was hoping that Danny wouldn't have to find out, not yet anyway. He didn't like arguing, especially with Danny. Sure he and Erin argue but they'd be over it before their conversation would even end. Joe would sometimes have a little squabble with Jamie but they were best friends so even after their so called argument they'd be joking around and acting like brothers. When it comes to Danny, Jamie would always try to apologize or try to get past their fight, but Danny being stubborn and never wanting to admit that he was wrong, especially when it came to Jamie, would continue to sulk and be angry with him.

If Danny found out that Jamie was trying to go to Harvard for law school, Jamie would never hear the end of it. To top it off Danny would make him feel worthless and like he wasn't a true Reagan.

Jamie kept thinking about all of the possible scenarios that could happen. Danny yelling at him, berating him, laughing at him, mocking him, saying how like Jamie it was for him to dishonor his family. Jamie felt the heat flushing his cheeks and how his nerves were starting to sky rocket. Remaining calm and collected was becoming difficult, but Jamie knew that if he showed any signs of anxiety that Danny would interrogate him or tease him for it. Instead Jamie inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth in order to take control of his emotions that were trying to escape his control. Luckily, Jamie was able to get his nerves at bay and act as if nothing were wrong.

Arriving at the house, he grabbed Danny's luggage and went inside, still not saying a word. Walking into the house he took Danny's belongings and put them in his old room. He then made his escape to his room, shut his door, and fell back onto his bed. He let out a heavy sigh as he covered his face with his hands massaging his forehead with his fingertips.

Jamie had been laying there for only a couple of minutes when he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He rolled over and grabbed his back pack quickly grabbing out a book for his writing project and opened to the page he had left off from reading yesterday. A knock on his door followed by a voice slightly startled the young Reagan.

"Come in." Jamie said before Danny walked in.

"Hey kid what you doing? We've been home a total of five minutes and you're already hiding in your room?" Questioned Danny as he stood in the door way.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I have a book report I need to work on." Jamie answered as he lifted his eyes from his book. Danny walked over and picked up the book and smirked at the title.

"The Last of the Mohicans?" Danny asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"It was the book I was assigned to read. It's part of The Great American Authors project we have to do in English class. We had to draw a name out of a hat and I got James Fenimore Cooper." Jamie explained.

"I remember that project. I drew Nathaniel Hawthorne. I had to read The Scarlet Letter. It was torture." Danny's face scrunched up as he relived the memory.

"Oh, come on Danny, it's not that bad. I read that book last year." Jamie defended the book.

"Kid, there is something wrong with you." Danny sighed as he took a seat on his brother's bed. Jamie rolled onto his back and sat up.

"I'm glad you're home Danny." Jamie said as he looked at his hands.

A few hours later the family, excluding Joe and Erin, sat at the table. They had begun eating their meals and were having casual conversations. All was going well, that was until the subject of college was brought up. Everyone could feel the elephant in the room and Jamie wanted to flee but knew it was best to just remain where he sat.

He could feel the tension coming from Danny as he sat across from him. Jamie kept his eyes down out of fear of making eye contact with his oldest brother. Danny on the other hand felt the need to make his aggravation known. He would make sure every movement he made had more than enough force and made his movements louder than what they needed to be. Danny cleared his throat and lifted his head, his eyes glued on Jamie.

"So, which collages do you have in mind?" Danny's voice was gruff.

"I haven't decided." Jamie said quietly.

"He is the top student in his class," Their mom started. "I've been trying to convince him to apply at Harvard." The one thing Jamie was hoping wouldn't come up did.

"Harvard." Danny let out a breath of air, a small smile forming, but not a smile of happiness. "What do you want to do at Harvard?" Danny asked.

"Law school." Jamie answered proudly. Before Danny could say anything else Jamie excised himself and took his dishes into the kitchen. After rinsing his dishes and placing them in the dish washer, Jamie, made his way up the stairs. He knew that it was going to be a long night. His parents had some sort of party to go to and he knew that he'd be left at home with Danny. Luckily for him, he still had a few hours before his parents left, and he was hoping Danny would have calmed down before then. Jamie didn't feel like arguing.

Luck wasn't on his side though. It was about an hour after his parents had left when he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He hoped that Danny would keep walking, his destination being his own room, but Jamie felt the nervousness plummet into his stomach when the footsteps stopped in front of his door. A knock on his door caused Jamie to let out a sigh that was laced with hesitation. He thought about pretending that he had fallen asleep but he knew Danny would wake him anyway.

"Come in." Jamie said as he tried to keep his nerves at bay.

Danny opened the door menacingly and walked in. Leaning against Jamie's door frame, Danny folded his arms. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were slightly puckered. It was a normal look for Danny when he was thinking about what he should say. Jamie didn't know if he should remain silent or not but he decided to speak up before Danny could throw anything at him that would render him speechless.

"Look, Danny, I know what you are thinking…" Jamie stopped mid sentence as Danny interrupted him.

"Is that right?" Danny asked, his voice already showing signs of what was going to come.

"You're upset; I knew you would be, but Danny…" Jamie was cut off again.

"You think I'm upset?" The question was rhetorical because Danny wasn't finished talking but Jamie answered anyway.

"I know you're upset. From the moment I decided to go to college instead of joining the academy. I knew that you were going to be upset." Jamie started. "I have been pondering the decision to either joining the academy or go to college for awhile now. College seems to be the best option."

"The best option? You really think that breaking the bank for mom and dad is the best option? If you want to get into Harvard you need to be smarter than that!" Danny's voice was starting to grow louder.

"I don't want mom and dad to pay for it!" Jamie said annoyed. "I want to make my family happy. I want my parents to be proud of me and what I decide to do with my life. I've talked to dad, asked for his advice, asked for moms. Not all of us can follow in the family footsteps." Jamie fell silent.

"Grandpa was a cop! Dad was a cop! I was a cop! Joe is a cop! Grandpa was commissioner! Dad is commissioner! We have all put our lives on the line for this city! We sacrificed our safety to protect this city, but you! You are too good for that. Perfect grades, perfect GPA, why would you become a cop? Instead, you're going to go to law school. Let me guess, you want to be a defense attorney. Defend the men and women who we have worked hard to put in prison." Danny's voice was thunderous and booming. Jamie could feel his emotions getting the best of him. Every word that his brother was saying tearing him apart, causing his heart to ache.

"Danny, get out of my room." Jamie's voice squeaked.

"Leave it to baby Reagan to go emotional on me. Kid you need to grow up." Danny said as he unfolded his arms. Danny turned to leave but stopped and faced Jamie.

"You were wrong, Jamie. I'm not upset, I'm disappointed. My baby brother, you're…" Danny was cut off.

"I'm what, Danny? A disgrace?" Jamie was now standing.

"I didn't say it. You did." Danny said, his voice venomous. He turned and left Jamie's room.

Jamie didn't hesitate. He walked over to his door and slammed it shut, his frustration coming out. Putting his back against the door, Jamie slid down until he was sitting on the floor. His knees were against his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. Jamie couldn't hold back the heartache any longer. Before he could react, his tears made an appearance, and within seconds were streaming down his face.

 _ **A/N: I was hoping to make this a one shot, but I think that is a phenomenal place to end it. I will be working on the next chapter and should have it posted within the next couple of days. I will have it posted this weekend. That is a guarantee. Please let me know what you thought and leave me a review!**_

 _ **Until Next Time,**_

 _ **ElmerFudFry**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am probably the most awful person in the universe right now. I can't tell you how sorry I am for not updating this in so long. Honestly, I could give a thousand excuses as to why I haven't posted anything but the truth is… I forgot. Life happens and writing hasn't been on my mind. Again, I can't tell you how truly sorry I am. I feel really freaking bad about it. If you're still here then I suggest you go back and reread the chapter before this. I hope you enjoy! Also, as always y stories are not beta'd and I have been forced to write on my phone now so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Withought further ado...**

 **Break-ins & Brotherly Bonding Part 2**

* * *

Jamie sat there for an hour before he mustered up the courage to move. He didn't want his brother to hear him and come barging back in for round two. Slowly, he made his way to a standing position. His arms and legs protested the movements after being kept in one position for so long. He couldn't control the stretch and yawn that over took him as he walked over to his bed. Taking a seat on the edge of it, Jamie pondered the idea of just going to sleep, but even though he was physically and mentally exhausted he knew that he wouldn't be able to. The argument was still fresh and what was said kept making reruns in his head as if it were cable television.

 _"I'm not upset, I'm disappointed."_ Danny's voice plagued his mind. Jamie shut his eyes as the last few words they shared echoed throughout his thoughts.

 _"I'm what, Danny? A disgrace?"_

 _"You said it not me." Jamie winced at the venom behind the words and the cold glare that had been thrown at him._

Jamie fell onto his back and covered his eyes with his hands. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the argument. His brain wouldn't rest and he had to do something to get his mind elsewhere. Heaving himself off of the bed Jamie changed into his pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Before leaving his room he placed his dirty clothes in the hamper and put on a clean pair of socks before inching over to his door. As he peaked out of his room he noticed how quiet the house was, almost too quiet, and it made him uneasy. Ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him something wasn't right, Jamie made his way down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

As the water filled his glass he looked around as if someone was supposed to be there, shrugging he drank his water greedily, and filled his glass once more before walking over to the dishwasher to unload it. The sound of the dishes clanking together echoed throughout the empty room. He was halfway through unloading it when the thought occurred to him, "I hope it doesn't summon Danny." Jamie scoffed as he put the last cup in the cabinet. Walking over to the now empty dishwasher, Jamie closed it and grabbed his glass. Finishing the rest of the liquid he decided to fill his cup one last time.

Walking into the dining room towards the living room he shivered from the cool air. He didn't know where it had come from until he neared the entrance of the living room. The screen door was closed but the main door was wide open causing the winter air to chill the house. Immediately, Jamie hid himself behind the wall and carefully peered around it looking for any signs of an intruder. He listened carefully to try and hear someone moving around but everything was silent, the same deafening silence he heard when he was peaking out of his room. Taking a glance behind him and once more at the living room he decided to quietly make his way over to the door. He closed it gently and then made his way over to the coat rack. He remembered the baseball bat that he had leaned in the corner after helping Nicky practice for her soft ball game.

After grabbing the bat Jamie decided to retrace his steps. Walking back through the dining room and towards the kitchen he felt a tad bit relieved that he still hadn't heard any signs of an intruder. Letting out a nervous breath he walked down the hall towards the staircase. Peering up the stairs he let out a sigh since everything seemed to be in its right place. Jamie was about to go up the stairs when a deep voice rang out from behind him. "Where do you think you're goin'?"

Before he could react the owner of the voice grabbed his wrist and spun him around. Jamie felt his eyes widen and fear grip his chest. The person he assumed was a man under the mask was huge. He was easily six foot tall and wide from his massive bulk. Jamie knew he didn't have a chance against him. Danny always made him feel small but now he felt outright tiny. He didn't even think Danny would have a chance against him...speaking of which, "Danny!" Jamie yelled as he swung the bat single handed hitting the intruder in the jaw. As he swung he yanked back as hard as he could freeing himself from the man's grasp. Withought thinking he ran up a few of the stairs but he didn't make it very far before being tackled onto the hard steps knocking the wind out of him.

Gasping for air he tried to crawl away but his attempts failed miserably. "You little bastard!" The voice hissed as Jamie felt his foot connect with the man's chin. "You're going to pay for that." The man's voice became angered and Jamie knew he was in trouble.

"Danny!" He yelled again but so far he hadn't heard anything from him. Where was he? Surely he could hear the ruckus, couldn't he? Or did he just not care? Either way Jamie kept fighting but was losing the little bit of the upper hand he had.

A hard yank pulled him down a few steps causing him to smack his head a few times. His head ached slightly but he had been through worse so ignoring it was easy. Turning over onto his back, Jamie pulled his knees up to his chest, and then kicked out as hard as he could nailing the man in the stomach sending him into the wall. Withought hesitation Jamie got up and ran towards the living room. "Danny!" He tried again. He was almost to the door when he was jammed into from behind. His face smacked the door hard. He felt something tickling his forehead and he knew that this time the forced contact had drew blood. Using his size to his advantage Jamie ducked down and away breaking free from the man and running towards the dining room. He didn't get more than a few paces when he was tackled onto the floor. He felt the air rush out of his lungs and a searing pain in his right arm that he lay on top of. The weight of the man was crushing him as he struggled to free himself but it was no use. Jamie could feel as his face became flushed as he struggled to breath. Luckily, the man got off of him, but nothing was ever that easy. Being rolled onto his back Jamie watched helplessly as a giant fist came flying at his face hitting him the jaw causing his head the hit the floor hard each time. After the third hit he succumbed the darkness.

* * *

Danny leaned over to tie his shoes before walking over to the door. Ever since he joined the military he found that going for a run would help calm his nerves and help relieve any type of stress he was under. He had felt bad for blowing up on his kid brother the way he did because after all that's what he was...a kid. "Ah, man." Danny sighed. "I've really need to work on my temper." He smirked as he said it. He had been telling himself that for years now but he couldn't seem to shake the habit of going from calm to irate within seconds. He swore it was in his jeans. Somewhere among his ancestors there had to be someone he got it from. He's always been hot headed and had issues controlling his temper. He's not bipolar, he just doesn't have the ability to throw up a facade with his anger.

Danny put on a sock hat as he walked out the door. Pulling his hood up he took in a deep breath and let it out before he started his late night run. The cold winter hair felt refreshing in his lungs. He was used to the hot, thick, dusty air while being overseas. Now that he was back home the bitter winter of New York was nice. Not many people would say this but he missed it. As he ran he found himself running to the rhythm of his heartbeat. The faster it would beat the faster he would go. He thought of how much he had missed the quiet streets of his neighborhood and how they were always lit up during the winter time. He had ran three blocks when he decided to slow down to a jog. His breath was clearly visible in the night air and the tip of his nose was numb as well as his face. His forehead felt cool from the sweat that had soaked into the cock hat.

Once he was back on his street he slowed to a walk. His lungs hurt from the cold air but for some odd reason he liked it. It made him nostalgic as he thought back to all of the time he and Joe or his buddies would be goofing off late at night. One specific memory came to mind as he neared his house. He was playing football on Christmas eve with Joe in the middle of the road. There was undisturbed snow covering the streets and the Christmas lights glistened. They were laughing and having fun. Jamie had come out to join them because he couldn't sleep. He was ten years old. He remained in his G.I Joe pajamas but had his boots on. Danny felt himself smirk as the image of Jamie standing on the side walk. He had put on his hoodie which seemed to swallow his brother whole. He remembered running over to him and throwing him over his shoulder to bring him to where they were playing ball. Jamie giggled as he ran. Joe felt the need to start throwing snowballs and Jamie took one to the face. The three of them laughed before the war began. Jamie stayed with him and they both proceeded to bombard Joe.

Danny smiled as he approached the exact spot the decided to make snow angels after the snow ball fight. He stopped for a second to relive the moment. Danny scrunched his eyebrows as the meory faded. "Whatever happened to us, kid?" Danny said to the empty street but as if on cue he heard his name. It was muffled but he heard it.

"Danny!"

"Jamie?" Danny whispered as he looked over to their house. He swore he was crazy. Why would his brother be yelling his name? Surely he wasn't looking for him. Danny squinted in confusion then it hit him. The yell had sounded pained and full of fear. "Jamie?" Danny said louder as fear gripped his stomach and chest. Danny took off in a sprint across the road and up the steps of their house.

"Jamie?!" He yelled as he burst through the front door. The living room was empty but when he turned on the light he could see a small spots of fresh blood on the hard wood floor. "Jamie?" Danny yelled again this time louder and more frantic. He followed the trail of blood through the dining room and into the kitchen. The trail went up to an out the back door. "Jamie?" Danny whispered. He felt his eyes widen as he rushed over and looked outside.

There was a silhouette of a giant man walking through their back yard. Laying limply over his shoulder was Jamie. Acting quickly, Danny ran out the door in a sprint, "Hey!" Danny yelled as he jumped over the railing of the back and ran as fast as he could towards the masked figure. He was almost there when the man through Jamie roughly to the ground and started running.

Danny wanted nothing more to chase his brother assailant and almost kidnapper down but if he did then Jamie would be left lying on the cold ground in the winter air. He didn't want his brother getting hypothermia or pneumonia. "Son of bitch." Danny huffed as he came to a stop next to Jamie.

Kneeling down he took in his brother's appearance. There was a gash just below his hairline that was still bleeding. The left side of his face was bruising quickly and his right arm looked as of it could be broken. He noticed the purple hand mark around his left wrist and the small trickle of blood that ran down the corner of his mouth.

"Jamie?" Danny shook his brother gently. "C'mon kid wake up." He was trying to stay calm but his nerves were spiked. He felt his eyes burning but he was too stubborn to let any tears fall. Looking around to make sure they didn't have any unwanted company Danny pulled out his cell and quickly dialed 911. Once he was off the phone he scooped his brother up in his arms and carried him inside. He gently placed his brother on the couch before going to get a warm, wet wash cloth to clean his brother's wounds. As he walked back to where his brother lay he called his parents.  
"Danny..." The sound of his dad's voice was comforting even though he sounded confused. His dad knew he'd never disturb him unless it was important.

"Dad, I..." Danny swallowed hard. "I don't know what happened, but Dad, its Jamie. He was attacked while I was out on a late night run. I've already called the cops. They're sending an ambulance..." Danny went silent as he felt a sob working its way into his throat.

"Danny, son, stay calm. Are you alright?" Frank asked his voice calm and soothing.

Danny let out a hard breath before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine." He paused shortly. "He got away, Dad." Danny could only imagine the disappointed loom that his dad was giving.

"It's okay, Danny. We will find the man responsible. You done what you could. Jamie is safe, you're safe, that's what is important." Danny heard his mother in the background asking what had happened. "We're heading that way, I'll see you soon. Love you, Danny."

"I love you too." Danny hung up the phone and was grateful the hear police sirens and an ambulance in the background. He finished wiping the blood from Jamie's mouth causing him to stir.

"Danny?" His name was slurred as it came out. Jamie struggled to open his eyes.

"Yeah, kid, it's me." Danny said softly, mainly because he was afraid to talk, he didn't want his emotions showing. "Don't try to overdo it. Help is on the way."

"Danny..." Jamie's voice was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Danny was taken back from the words that escaped his brother. "For what?" He asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"For whatever..." Jamie sucked in a weak breath as he winced in pain, "I did to make you hate me so much." Before he could reply Jamie was unconscious again. Danny felt his heart drop into his stomach and felt as a tear escape down his face.  
"I could never hate you, Jamie." Danny whispered softly.

 **A/n: Okay, so I'm ending it here. The next chapter it already written and I'll post it in a few days. I hope I did a decent job after not writing for this fandom in so long. Please leave me a review. I give you permission to yell at me. The next part is already up and will be posted in a few days. I PROMISE!**

 **Until next time,  
ElmerFudFry C:**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello again! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! It means a lot to me. For those of you who have stuck around during my long absence I want to thank you. You've been waiting a long time and for you to still be here is truly amazing! For those of you who are new, welcome! Thank you for the support. C: I also want to apologize because this was supposed to be up within a few days of the last one. Again, I don't have these beta'd so please forgive any mistakes. :)**_

 _ **Break-ins and Brotherly Bonding - Part 3 The Final Part!**_

* * *

The waiting room was silent as Danny sat there waiting for his parents to arrive. Jamie had been taken back over an hour ago and there was still no word on his condition. The sound of patients coding and the commotion coming from the E.R made him uneasy. "It's my fault." The words rang loudly in his head over and over again. "If I had been there then Jamie wouldn't be here." Danny felt his eyes burning but wouldn't allow his tears to fall.

Time seemed to be dragging by. What felt like hours had only been minutes. Thirty-eight minutes to be exact. Danny thought he was going to go stir crazy. Each time he had asked a nurse if there were any updates he would never get an answer. Danny had just finished talking with one of the nurses when his parents walked into view. His mom's usually soft eyes were red from where she had been crying. His dad's face was hard, almost emotionless, the normal facade he would throw up when he needed to be strong for his family...which was all of the time.

"Mom! Dad!" Danny exclaimed under his breath as he walked up to them in a hurry. His mother wrapped her arms around him and asked if he was alright. Her voice was strained and she sniffled as she whispered.

"Yeah mom, I'm okay." Danny said as he hugged her tightly.

Danny looked up at his father. Not wanting to make eye contact he averted his eyes to where he was looking behind him instead of at him. "I just spoke with a nurse but so far they don't know anything. She said that she would try and get some sort of update." Danny felt the lump in his throat rising. "I'm so sorry." His voice squeaked slightly from the heavy vice grip of worry that seemed to be latched around his throat.

"Danny, this isn't your fault." Frank said as he looked at his oldest. Danny finally summoned enough courage to look at him.

"I'll go get some coffee for us. Go, have a seat." Danny's mom said softly. She gave a gentle smile as she looked at him and then his father. "I'll be right back." She gently squeezed Frank's arm before turning and walking in the direction they had come from.

Danny lead the way into the waiting room and over to a row of chairs in the corner. He hesitated before taking a seat. He was having an internal argument with himself. He imagined that on one shoulder there was a miniature version of him dressed as a little devil as it mocked him. "Marines are supposed to be strong, fearless, warriors! You're nothing but a coward! First you can't protect your brother and now you can't face you're old man!" Danny let out a heavy breath as he put his hands on his hips.

"Don't listen to that nonsense." The little version of him, dressed like an angel, on his other shoulder blurted. "None of this is your fault. There's nothing that could have prevented this. Sure, you could have been there, but whose to say you wouldn't be in the same situation as your brother. Don't blame yourself. Tell your old man what happened, he'll understand." Danny felt himself tense before taking a seat next to his father.

"Dad, I-" Danny fell silent as he struggled to find the right words. "If I hadn't left the house then this wouldn't have happened, but after you and mom left, Jamie and I had an argument. I started it, I always do, but I had to get it out of my system. I decided to go for a late night run. Running has always helped calm me down, but Dad, if I knew that this was going to happen I wouldn't have left. I'd rather it be me back there instead of hi-"

"Stop right there, son." Frank cut him off. "I wouldn't wish this upon any of my kids." Frank paused as he thought about what to say next. "You and Jamie don't always get along. There's a big age gap between the two of you and therefore it's to be expected. You couldn't have known that someone was going to break into the house. There's nothing you could have done to prevent what happened. If you were there then the same thing could have happened to you." Silence fell between the two men as they sat there.

"He thinks I hate him." Danny whispered barely loud enough to be heard.

"And that, son, is something you'll have to set straight when you get the chance." Frank smiled softly has he squeezed his son's shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir." The nurse Danny had been talking to when his parents arrived appeared in front of them. "If you would like to follow me to the other room I have some news on your brothers condition."  
"Oh thank God." Danny blurted as he stood. "This is our father." Frank greeted the nurse with a handshake.  
"Nice to meet you sir." The nurse paused. "Well, not under the circumstances..." She paused again. "I am so sorry. Please forgive my rude manners." Her face turned red from embarrassment. "I don't have much but what I do know is that they took him back a few minutes ago to run some tests to make sure he doesn't have any severe head injuries such as swelling, bleeding, or fractures. The tests shouldn't take longer than 45 minutes and within the next hour the doctor should be out to see you." The young nurse explained.

"Sarah is it?"

"Yes sir." She answered quickly.

"Thank you." Frank said sincerely.

"It was no trouble, sir." Sarah smiled before making her departure. As she made her way out of the room, Danny's mom walked in.

"Any word on Jamie?" She asked quickly as she handed both men their coffee.

"They're running a few tests but we should know something in an hour." Frank smiled at his wife. "Thank you for the coffee, sweetheart." She smiled as she looked at Frank and then at Danny.

"I called Pop and told him what happened. He's on his way." She spoke in a calm manner. "I haven't told Erin or Joe anything. I don't want her dragging Niki out into the cold, the poor child is already sick, and Joe doesn't need his head clouded with worry while working tonight." Danny and Frank nodded in agreement. "Are you going to be alright, sweetie?" She was looking at Danny.

"Yeah, I'm going to be just fine." Danny smiled softly.

"Are you hurt? Has anyone looked you over?" She had taken his face in her hands as she searched for any injury. She began working her way down his arms and was almost to his hands before he said anything.

"Mooom!" The annoyed sound of embarrassment escaped him. "I'm fine. I didn't even get to tango with the bas-the crook." Danny quickly changed his words as his mom glared at him. He didn't want to earn a smack to the back of the head.

"If you're lying to me, young man, and if I find out about it you're going to be in big trouble!" She scolded lightly before embracing him in another tight hug. Danny accepted the affection gladly. There was something about his mother's hugs that always made everything better.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too."

About twenty minutes later Henry arrived. He brought some snacks with him so they would have something to munch on while they waited. Food was always a good way to calm the nerves and it would help distract them from checking the time every five minutes.

An hour had passed when the doctor made her way out into the waiting room. "Family of Jamie Reagan?" The white haired lady asked as she looked up from the file she had in her hands. The four of them stood as she spoke. "Follow me please." She guided them through the "Staff only" doors and into a little room that resembled a lounge. "Please, have a seat." She gestured as she turned to face them. Three of them accepted the offer but Frank continued to stand. "I assume you're the father." She smiled as she looked at Frank and then the others. Frank nodded and she continued. "I am Dr. Benedict and I have been treating your son's injuries. I'm going to be honest with you..." She looked up from the file and at the Reagans. "Jamie sustained some serious injuries but none that are life threatening. He has four broken ribs, two on each side. He has a mild concussion and a fractured wrist. I stitched up the cut on his head and bandaged the few cuts and scrapes on his arms and hands." She tucked the folder under her arm before continuing. "Jamie has yet to regain consciousness and it concerns me. Although the tests didn't show any bleeding or swelling of the brain I want to keep him here over night and possibly the next few days to monitor his condition. Do you have any questions?"

"Thank you, Doctor." Frank answered. His voice strained. "When can we see him?"

"I can take you back to see him now but due to circumstances only two of you are allowed back at a time. Jamie needs as much rest as he can get."

"You and Mary go see your son, Francise." Henry chimed. "Danny and I will camp out in the waiting room."

"That's the other thing I was wanting to tell you. You and your family are allowed to use this room to make yourselves more comfortable while you're here. We don't usually do this but under the circumstances and since I know how you Reagans are I thought it would save everyone the hassle." Dr. Benedict smiled as she looked at Henry.

"Thank you, Carol." Henry smiled as he stood up to shake her hand.

"Don't mention it, Henry." As she turned to leave the room Frank and Mary followed.

"Carol? Henry? You two know each other?" Danny asked Henry as the door closed.

"I guess you could say that." Henry gave one if his mischievous smiles before taking a seat in one of the comfortable chairs.

"C'mon, grandpa!" Danny urged. "Your secret is safe with me.

"Fine, but first you have to sit down and zip it." Henry pointed to the seat across from his. Danny done as he was told as a smile played at the edges of his mouth. "It was the summer before I joined the military..."

As Frank entered the dark room he felt his stomach drop the same way it had when he received the phone call from Danny. Stepping further into the room he could see his youngest son clearly. There was a cast on his wrist and a bandage on his head. There was deep bruising on his chest and torso as well on his hands and face. Clearly his son had fought back, and more than likely, it helped keep anything worse from happening.

Mary let out a small gasp as her eyes fell upon her baby. Tears threatened to fall but she somehow mustered up the strength to keep her emotions under check. She quickly made her way over to him and gently cupped his cast free hand in hers. She gently rubbed circles on it with her thumb as she looked him up and down. How could this happen? Why did this happen? What had Jamie done to deserve this? The questions rattled her to the core.

Frank sat in a chair next to the hospital bed as he looked his son over. Heartache gripped his chest as he took in the damage. His eyes burned as anger flooded his entire body. Out of all the years he had been a parent this had always been one of his worse fears and now that it was a reality he felt his world beginning to crumble.

Thirty minutes had passed when Frank broke the silence. "I think we should let Danny come back." Mary didn't have to ask to know what he meant. Her oldest needed to make peace with what had happened and to forgive himself. "Walk with me?"

"I think a fresh cup of coffee would be perfect." She smiled as she looked over at Frank. She gave Jamie's hand one last squeeze before leaning over and gently kissing his forehead. "We'll be back, Jamie. We love you." Wiping away a tear that had escaped Mary walked over to Frank. The two of them wrapped an arm around each other as the made their way to the room where Danny and Henry sat.

Danny let out a hard breath before opening the door to his brothers room. As he walked he kept his gaze on the tile floor. Standing at the foot of the bed he noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. Somewhere in his anxiety frenzy he found his way over to the chair pulled up to the bed. Taking a seat he rested he face on his fists. "I'm so sorry, kid." Danny whispered, afraid to disturb the silent room. "I should have been there. I should have protected you." The lump that had threatened to unleash his tears earlier was back but this time with more force. He felt his eyes beginning to water. "Hate is a very strong word, kid, and I can promise you that there's nothing you could ever do to make me hate you. You're my brother and we're going to fight. That's what brothers do but more than anything they stick together." Danny paused as he felt a sob trying to break free. "I shouldn't have left you alone in the house. If I was there then the door would have been locked and you would have been safe." Danny's vision blurred as streams of salt filled his eyes casing them to burn even more.

"Danny..." A weak voice broke the silence. Danny's head shot up and looked in the direction the voice had come from. "It's not your fault." Jamie's eyes were barely open and his voice sounded dry and raw.

"Jamie!" Danny felt a surge of relief was over him as he stood and leaned closer. "How're you feeling? Do you want me to get the nurse? Can I get you some water?" He was rambling.

"Danny!" Jamie pathetic attempt to scold his brother sounded pitiful but it got his attention. "Sit down and shut up. My head is killing me."

Danny done as he was told as he hit the call button. "Sorry." He apologized quickly. "Concussions will do that to you." As he spoke a nurse came waltzing in.

"Jamie, it's good to see that you're awake!" Her voice was chipper but soft. She began checking his vitals and asked if he was in any pain. Before he could respond Danny spoke up and told her that his head was hurting him. "I'll bring you some water. The doctor will be in shortly." She smiled before leaving.

"I should go tell mom and dad that you're awake." Danny said as he turned to leave. He felt something hard smack his arm and when he turned he noticed the surprised look on his brother's face.

"Sorry." Jamie's squeaked. His eyes remained frozen on his cast as they filled with confusion.

"Don't worry," Danny began, "it's only a fracture. You should have that thing off in no time." He smirked as Jamie's eyes shot up. "I'll be right ba-"

"Don't go." The way Jamie said it reminded Danny of a pitiful child. "Please."

Danny let out a sigh as he walked back over to his seat. "Okay." Danny noticed as Jamie's tense form relaxed as he took a seat. "I'll stay but when mom scolds me for not telling them-"

"I'll handle her." Jamie smirked.

"You're such a mama's boy." Danny teased.

"So are you." Jamie shot back and for the first time in a long time the two of them laughed with one another.

-End-

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so that was rushed and probably extremely disappointing and I'm so sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed it some even though Jamie and Danny wasn't the main focus of the chapter I think exploring other angles from different characters would be the more logical way to end it. Although I butchered Tom Selleck's character and wrote for a character we've never got to actually witness on screen (Mary Reagan) I think it is a decent end. Tell me what you thought. Next Chapter will be for the letter C and it's going to be called Cannibalism. Also, I know that it is only September but I am in the Halloween mood and I want to do a series on oneshots incorporating the supernatural world into this one. I think it'll be different and I think it would be fun. So let me know if you think I should and feel free to drop some ideas. Thank ya'll again for all of the support! It means so much! I'm going to be writing for the next chapter tonight and I plan on having it up within a week.**_


End file.
